Mine
by WomenOfMonologue
Summary: Everyone wanted to overcome there obsession, everyone wanted that itch to suffice. But I didn't I wanted my obsession to suffer I wanted him to hate me to love me to think about me day in and day out ,till he couldn't sleep and if he did I wanted him to dream about me, I wanted him to be taunted by my every present .
1. Hate

Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.

minor: B/E B/J Oc/J Oc/B

Major: Oc/E B/Oc J/R J/E

An: Hope you guy like my first story give me a chance .

* * *

I hated him .The end.

I wish it was that simple ,everyone wanted to overcome there obsession, everyone wanted that itch to suffice. But I didn't I wanted my obsession to suffer I wanted him to hate me to love me to think about me day in and day out ,till he couldn't sleep and if he did I wanted him to dream about me, I wanted him to be taunted by my every present . I stood in the back of the class ,wishing the day would be over. I felt as though my IQ was slowly disintegrating .

"Hey" I groaned at the voice that was behind me .I slowly turned around spotting Bella with a dozen cups filled with milkshake." I brought you your shake " she slurped on her shake proud of the accomplishment she did for me . I quickly snatched my shake away thanking her as I gave her my biggest smile ever, my big brown eyes blinking at her "I love you " I screamed always being the loud one of the group .

"Anything for you".

I loved giving my fans a show. they idolized me as though I was some sort of king. Bella and her clones immediately started playing in my Long messy blonde curls . I rolled my eyes at the "awes" and "so cute ". My heart fluttered as I made contact with Edward who in turns glared at me. I smiled at this .

I wanted to ruin him .

Then there it was . I smiled as I ordered Bella to get me a pencil from our homeroom teacher as she passed Edward the guy on the right side of her turned his foot a bit tripping her making her shake spill on my beautiful raven . "oh my gosh,are you alright " I yelled running toward Bella picking her up from the floor "yea i'm o-" I interrupted her turning toward Edward "are you okay " I said trying to wipe the strawberry shake with a napkin Bella handed me but before I could he rushed passed me bumping my shoulder .

"bitch" I whispered.

"Bella you should be more careful " I squeaked out giving her my most worried expression "yea you know i'm a klutz" she said her cheeks were red and her heartbeat was so fast a normal humans ear could probably hear it . "do you want me to take you to the nurse"

"n-no i'll be okay"

she stammered running out the class room I glared at the door she had just left from .

Something was wrong .

"you okay love " Jessica said behind me "yes " I said giving my best kicked puppy act "Bella was just acting weird ".

"i'm worried about her". Jessica blatantly bit her lip, turning away from me so did the rest of my so called "crew" ."aren't you worried about her " I directed the question at Angela who in turn looked uncomfortable. "yea she started to act like that when " she stopped when Lauren bumped her .

tears came to my eyes immediately . " you guys know I love you so much y'all wouldn't be keeping secrets right " I directed it to every body ,it was mike who spoke up . "Jessica saw Edward and her having a argument at Bella locker , we know you like him so-" .

"oh you guys are silly ,Bella wouldn't do that to me ,I mean if she could then could she betray us all" I could feel it everyone doubted Bella . I knew I was being over dramatic but teenagers loved drama and as much as they say they hated it they loved being apart of it .

" Guys Bella is trustworthy ,we shouldn't doubt that " no one saw the smirk on my face just as the bell rung ,telling us Homeroom was over .

* * *

"_from the thunder, and the storm and the cloud that took the form when the rest of heaven was blue of a demon in my view_ " I smiled at this , Edgar Allen Poe always had a way of making me feel like myself.

It was the end of school and I was going over my project of the godly Poe .then I saw it ,you see ever since I was a child I had vision, I tried to tell people but they would just shun me, mother hated me and father was just as sick as I was .People thought I was a monster, because I new when people would die i'd sit out in front of there houses and cry . soon I just gave up people never wanted to believe the truth .

"Bella " I shouted spotting her from across the street. we were both standing next to her red rusted truck that I have come to like over the days ." where did you run off to earlier " I questioned .her immediate reaction was to look down which immediately told me she was nervous ,and about to lie .

"Um , I just had to ...go to the nurse ,my leg was in pain after that fall"

I admired her keeping to the story "I'm happy were friends ,we can always tell each other every thing ,best friends " I smiled at her giving her a hug. her heart beat again was beating fast but this time I could feel her body shaking ,she feared me .

"Uhh listen Jude i- .just then there was a loud screeching noise. We both turned looking at the truck that was approaching us . I closed my eyes already Knowing what was about to happen. Bella screamed but also froze ,not knowing that she was suppose to except death ,she had too. suddenly a force so huge pushed me making me smash my head to the concrete floor ,the truck tire was over my leg in seconds. I turned looking directly at Bella. this wasn't suppose to happen he wasn't suppose to save her ,he wasn't suppose to be here at all . My vision started to blur I could feel my body start to shut down . just as my eyes started to shut I saw Edward make eye contact with me .

He was smiling at me.

He's so sinister that its Beautiful.

* * *

AU: Okay i'm not new but I have finally got up the nerve to write a story so just help me out, i'm not afraid of a bit of constructive criticisms .

R&amp;R

Hoped you guys like this story.


	2. Love

An : Hey i'm back ,hope you guys like this chapter .

* * *

I woke up with a headache and a cast on my leg.

"fuck"

"Such a foul word for one of the "beauties" in our school to "

My heart fluttered. the adrenaline was back . "Hi Edward " I smiled "your really did a number on me " .there were fat tears threatening to come out my eyes .

"I didn't do it purposel-

"You wanted to hurt me ,you enjoyed my pain ". there was silence .

" I came here to check up on your inj-"

I Drowned him out ,all I saw was the box of needles laying beside me . would I dare do it ,yes.

Quickly I grabbed the needle box ,but before I could get a scratch on my arm , an angry Edward was grabbing me tightly .

I could tell you that he grabbed me softly ,just enough for me to not do it again ,but i'd be lying .Tears real tears came to my eyes as his grip on me tightened leaving a purple mark on my arm ," don't ever do that " he screamed his eyes turning black ."Don't ever try to hurt your self ".

"Hmm me hurt myself " I said examining my arm ."Jude i'm sorr-

"Fuck you " I bursted out laughing ,putting pressure on my wounded arm liking it ,then it happened . my long nails found there way under my skin clawing down and there it was ,blood .

I focused my gaze on him gauging his reaction . He was still like a statue. I slowly starting licking my blood lapping it up .I looked up at him

"Do you want some" . I moved my arm to him waiting .My heart was going haywire as he slowly approached me . He was now visibly shaking trying to control himself "do it " I was now chanting "do it ". His lips were inches away from my arm when he vanished into dust .

My eyes widened at the thought of him just disappearing .

* * *

Bella my innocent Bella , from her wavy brunette hair to her big doe brown eyes . she was special I couldn't read her mind ,she was my siren . I didnt want her to be tainted by the likes of Jude. Jude was a manipulative demon . she had a way of always getting what she want ,she knew how to make people react the way she wanted . my dead heart broke when Bella was branded Judes best friends.

" I hope you like disappointment " I hissed out .Seeing Bella stunned faced I hastily walked away ,something I was always good at doing. As I walked down the hall guilt permeated through me . how could I let Jude devious way effect me enough to scream at my Bella . I stopped in my tracks at this , was I good enough to call Bella mine .

"Ugh" I groaned hitting my head to the wall.

* * *

I saw it I saw everything .

I grunted as I wheeled my self through the hallway. Carlisle let me out for a little bit ,he was a nice man had I not wanted his son he'd be my next . "Hey Bella" I screamed making her jump out of her skin.

"Scared you " I giggled ."oh Jude i'm so sorry" she said "I barely even got a scratch". was she bragging. "wow not one scratch " I said " your luck ,do you have your own good luck charm "

"You can say something like that " she said smiling at me .My hands gripped the handles on my wheel chair so hard I could feel the blood rushing out of them .She dare call Edward her lucky charm .

**_Bitch Bitch Bitch_**

"Bella you seemed weird a couple day ago , i'm glad your back to normal " I whispered ."y-yea" she quieted down now looking at the window .

"Do I scare you Bella " my eyes were glued to her , I felt myself becoming dull and cynical .her face was now turned to me "what " she questioned .

"Edward came to see me he was worried " I smiled a goofy smile."He said he was sorry,I wonder what for "

"were all sorry for what happened " she redirected the question ,how cute .

" I bet you are " "could you help me get to my room" .

she agreed rolling me back to my bed where I didn't go to sleep ,how could I ,there was so much going on in my head .

* * *

_"Love binds, and it binds forever. Good binds while evil unravels. Separation is another word for evil; it is also another word for deceit." _ I smiled as I got dress for school deciding I could get dress my self .Mother wasn't allowed in my room . I looked at my long beautiful curls that fit perfectly with my face , I wanted it gone .

I got the sharp scissors and quickly snipped at the my hair till it reached my ears . smiling at the perfection that was me .

"Margrette i'm ready" I said rolling my way out of my room " she came out of the kitchen with shock on her sun kissed face.

"what did you do ?" she snarled ,grabbing my short hair , Mother loved perfection and hated when people looked down on her. "Mom your hurting me " I stuttered shaking as I covered my hands in my face.

"Honey i'm sorry-

"haha psych " I screamed laughing maniacally to no one in particular. I open my eyes looking her in her frightened blue eyes." I'm not that little girl any more , Margrette".

I wheeled to the car waiting for her to pick me up and in the passenger side of the car ,she did.

I could tell already ,today was going to be a good day .


End file.
